The Cryptic Truth
by xanaduyume17
Summary: What would you do if you suddenly fall in love with the man whom you thought was the main reason of your suffering? That was what happened to our Byakugan heiress as she suddenly found herself plunge in a different world of love where phobia and anxiety r
1. Chapter 1: The Princess and the Rivals

* * *

"**THE CRYPTIC TRUTH"**

By: yume17

* * *

**Summary:** What would you do if you suddenly fall in love with the man whom you thought was the main reason of your suffering? That was what happened to our Byakugan heiress as she suddenly found herself plunge in a different world of love where phobia and anxiety rules... 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters of Naruto Anime but i wish to own Kakashi and Gaara...hahaha...oh...I forgot Neji.

* * *

Chapter 1  
**(The Princess)**

Location/Time: Hokage's Main Building - 10:00p.m

"_...There is nothing permanent in this world except for changes. And this saying goes true for almost all residents here in Konoha. After five years, many changes and different happenings had take place. Everybody had grown-up and became more strong and powerful except...except...except for me," _and the little notebook that was clutched by the hand of the young princess, a while ago, fell on the carpeted floor.

She tried to get her precious diary with all her might but she couldn't moved her body and her legs out from the bed. She'd been paralyzed for almost four years after going in a very dangerous mission and for that reason, she was given an exclusive privilege to stay in a cozy private room inside the main office building of the 5th Hokage.

The room was big enough, well lighted, organized, and really nice suited for a princess like her. It was air-conditioned, complete in appliances, well decorated, and it has a comfy bed situated beside the windows for her to be aware of the splendid beauty outside. However, all of these were useless for her because she could not even move a single toe in her foot. All she was capable of moving and using were her hands, which she always used for writing on her diary. Yet, even this simple act was very excruciating in her part.

After several unsuccessful attempts to get her diary, she finally gave up. Realizing how weak she is right now, she doesn't know what else she could possibly do than to pity herself and cry.

But before she could even think of crying, a strong gush of wind outside made the windows opened wide. She turned her head just in time to saw that someone had already stepped on her room. And there she saw the coldest and the most mysterious eyes, she'd been fearing to see, again...then...complete silence.

* * *

Location/Time: Tsunade's House - 10:12p.m 

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Silence.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

No response.

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Master Tsunade! Master Tsunade! Master Tsunade," Maito Gai shouted. But still there was no response.

"Take it easy, Gai," said the voice in one corner.

Gai glanced at his side only to found Hatake Kakashi grinning widely while he read an orange book. "Hey, Kakashi! Can't you see how important this situation is?" he snapped.

"Huh?"

"I cannot believe this! We are here, right now in a middle of an emergency and all you do is only to read t-that...that adult, lustful, x-rated material!" he said furiously.

"Call it Icha Icha Paradise. It's a nice book, very entertaining, and it's all about love...you know what I mean...those things...I can lend you some, here, I'm finish with this book," Kakashi said as he closed and offered the book to Gai.

When Gai didn't accept the book, he put it inside his pouch bag slowly and carefully as if it was a precious gem that's worth his life. "I guess she's sleeping...or maybe she's taking a bath...don't worry, I'll go inside," he said as he ready himself for the hand skill he would use.

"STOP IT! W-H-A-T kind of person are you? Insane?" Gai asked in a very earsplitting manner. "I can't believe that Master Tsunade appointed you as a Sannin," he added.

"You're jealous."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Kakashi pressed.

They debated so loud that they didn't notice that the door of Tsunade's house had already opened revealing the 5th Hokage, looking confused at both of them.

"Sumimasen. What's the problem?" Tsunade asked when they finished arguing.

"Gaara escaped," Kakashi said boldly.

Annoyance started to spread across her face. "How come? I appointed you Gai...to look after him!" she said as she looked straightly at Gai.

"Sumimasen deshita...really...I just took a nap...t-then he was gone."

"Ok. Ok. Kakashi...," she said in I-am-the-boss tone as she turned to face Kakashi, "Solve this, will you?"

"Sure," he said coolly. Then, Kakashi did some hand skills and...POOF! White smoke enveloped him and he was gone.

After they were sure, that Kakashi head off...

"Job well done, Gai!" Tsunade's mood changed dramatically fast, from irate to happy, as though it was as easy as counting one, two, three.

"Let's begin with the real mission," she stated.

"Sure," Gai smirked, mimicking Kakashi's voice.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm still new in this field...i don't even like writing but I still hope that you guys will appreciate my entry...oh by the way...your comments and criticism are very much accepted here. And please do make a comment so that I will know if I still need to improve or continue this story. And one more thing, this story is inspired by the first fanfic I've read in this site. It is entitled.."What do you see when you look at me?"...it's a nice story...hope you guys will also read that. Thanks!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of Confusion

* * *

"**THE CRYPTIC TRUTH"**

By: yume17

* * *

**Summary:** What would you do if you suddenly fall in love with the man whom you thought was the main reason of your suffering? That was what happened to our Byakugan heiress as she suddenly found herself plunge in a different world of love where phobia and anxiety rules... 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters of Naruto Anime but i wish to own Kakashi and Gaara...hahaha...oh...I forgot Neji.

**Chapter 2:** The Beginning of Confusion

* * *

_Location/Time: Hokage's Main Building – 10:12p.m_

There was no movement. There was no sound anywhere, as if time had stopped as soon as their gazes met.

"_HELPPPP!"_ she tried to scream but no sound came out. By and by, an extreme horror flooded on her pearl eyes. Beads of sweat started to form in her forehead. Her pulses quicken. Her heart pounded so hard that she couldn't breathe anymore. Her whole body felt numb though it shivered violently. The only thing she wanted was to get out of this room as soon as possible. But how? She tried to activate her Byakugan, like what she always did in a battle, but she did not continue since she had insufficient chakra in her system. She felt defenseless, weaker, and helpless than usual.

"It's only a d-dream...yeah...a dream...t-time cannot repeat itself...right...a dream," she murmured to herself as she looked down at her own trembling hands.

She would do anything just to avoid those tedious eyes...eyes with nothing but darkness like you would lose in space just by the act of staring on those dark azure eyes of him.

"_Dark azure? How come?"_ she suddenly thought looking confused at her own question. Then, she quickly looked back, without giving it a second thought, on where he was standing a moment ago. He was still there, motionless, standing like a statue, and his eyes gazed intently at her face.

And after for what seems like an eternity of exchanging looks, the lanky figure, carrying something on his back, moved towards her. Step by step, he came closer. And still, he didn't remove his stare on her eyes.

"_Hyuuga Hinata," _he said harshly as if the name itself was a kind of a curse.

Hinata was flabbergasted. She couldn't think of a word that could help her to save her own life. Perhaps, it was really a destiny for her to be killed in the hands of this man. She looked down again at her pale hands and she said beneath her breath, "You'll going to kill me, right? Now, that I cannot fight anymore, it will be easier for you to end my life."

"Do it fast, can you?" she continued as she closed her eyes, tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"No," he said.

Hinata was surprised by his answer. She slowly opened her eyes just to meet again his gaze. She noticed that he, now, stand so close to her and enough for her to heard his shallow breathing.

"Y-y-you like m-me to s-see s-suffering?" Hinata said terrified.

"No," he continued, "just tell me the truth and I will spare your life."

"Truth?"

"Tell me my name," he ordered.

She hesitated for a moment, then answered, "Y-you are...S-sa...," then she stopped. "_Weird_", she thought, "_there is something wrong, but what?_"

"Can't you answer my question?"

"I c-can, o-of c-course...," she said panicking.

Hinata moved her gaze and studied his face, his hair, his shoulder, the thing he was carrying on his back, then back to his eyes.

Then she thought, "_He certainly looks a little different from the last time I saw him, four years ago. But his eyes, it as the same cold eyes...eyes that held no emotions...his pitiless coal-black eyes, w-wait...black? No, its azure, dark azure...beautiful...yet hollow._"

"Now what?" he said, obviously growing impatient.

"Huh?" she said, stunned by his sudden interruption.

"Ahmmm...G-g-gomen n-nasai...its j-just that y-you look d-different... I-i-i m-mean...h-handsome...n-nooh! I m-m-mean..."

"Hn." His lips formed a faint smile.

"G-g-gomen n-nasai...k-kill me n-now," she said losing hope.

He stepped closer to her bed, then he raised his right hand and he said, "Fine."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I haven't yet done the next chapter that's why your reviews and comments are really importants...thanks for reading!


End file.
